Eternal Snow Part One
by Yuki245
Summary: When the last one dies, eternal snow will fall... Sesshomaru-OC Main Pairing--Inuyasha-Kagome, Kouga-Ayame--Minors
1. Prologue

**

Eternal Snow  
Prologue 

**  
  
"Help! Please!" the girl begged as she sped through the colorful forest, her white iridescent hair flowing behind her. As she stopped to see if her pursuers were fill following, her hair settled reaching her knees.   
  
Demons roared as they approached her. Her innocent amber eyes widened in fear as a net was thrown over her. As she hit the ground she shrieked. Her tail whipped in anticipation to be free, it also a white iridescent.   
  
"No! Get away!" she screamed. As she stopped, the spiraling horn atop her forehead emitted a dark green light.   
  
In a sudden flash of green, the net ripped along with her kimono as her form changed into that of a horse.   
  
"Where the unicorn be?!" one of the approaching demons yelled. The noise increased as they approached her. They pulled whips out and began whipping them at her.   
  
The girl, now a horse, weakly stood and started to gallop away. The sting of the whips slowed her.   
  
The sky turned dark with grey clouds as it grew cold and slowly began to snow. The leaves and flowers came off of the trees like rain from a cloud.   
  
As the girl finally got away from the demons she slowed down. A bright green aura covered her as she reverted back to the human form and collapsed.   
  
Reviews always welcome. 


	2. Mystic Legend

*Kitsune-Fox   
Ookami-Wolf   
Inu-Dog   
Neko-Cat   
  
**

Eternal Snow  
Chapter One  
Mystic Legend  


**  
  
Sesshomaru set down the scroll he was studying when he heard a creek in the door. He pulled out a part of his demonic blood to the surface as his eyes faded red.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" a quiet voice whispered. Sesshomaru relaxes as he stood to open the door. The little girl backed up as he stepped forward.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is hungry," she whispered as her stomach growled in truth.   
  
Sesshomaru turned around as Rin grabbed the edge of his pants. They soon reached the kitchen.   
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru called out. The small toad demon crept out at his master's call. "Find something suitable for Rin to eat."   
  
"Y-yes master," he said with a low bow.   
  
Sesshomaru left going back to his study. He sat back down onto the pillow and picked up the scroll he'd been reading.   
  
He was interrupted yet again by loud whispering from the servants.   
  
"Did you hear? It's snowing!"   
  
"But it just turned autumn! It's still warm! It's not even winter yet! How is snow falling?"   
  
Sesshomaru blocked out the noise and continued reading:   
  
_...There are many demons. Good and bad. The evilest of demons are those that manipulate others. *Kitsune demons are the cleverest. *Ookami demons are the swiftest. *Inu demons are the strongest. *Neko demons are the fiercest. The most unusual of demons are those of the unicorns. The purest demons. It is often pondered if they are even demons. Most beings suspect demons to be cruel and evil. But demons are just beings. They can be good, or bad. Humans are much the same. Some are cruel, some are kind. Unicorn demons are the rarest of all. This is because of their purity. They say there are only one hundred left and dropping. They are finding it harder over the years to breed.   
  
In the past, a wizard placed a curse on the unicorns. When the last unicorn dies, it will eternally become night, winter, and always shall it snow. As the unicorn comes near danger, it will begin to snow. When safety is near, it will stop. _  
  
"Eternal snow, huh?" Sesshomaru mused to himself as he set the scroll down. He stood and headed for the window. Indeed, it was snowing.   
  
Sesshomaru soon walked out of his castle. From what he knew, this was either a strange phenomenon or the curse of Eternal Snow.   
  
As he went deeper into the forest he caught wind of a strange scent. It smelt like blood, yet, there was something different about it. He decided to check it out.   
  
When he went approached the scent, he noticed many demons huddled around something. He let out a deep growl making them all turn around.   
  
"Who are you?!" one shouted.   
  
"Are you insane?" another asked the one that had screamed. "Do you have any clue who that is? That is the Demon Lord of our lands!"   
  
There was a short argument before they all finally left. Sesshomaru looked down and held back his surprise. A girl, no, a young woman lay unconscious before him. It was obvious that she had gone under some transformation for her clothes were no longer with her. She had iridescent white hair and tail, along with a spiraling horn on her head. And he knew, this was the one he'd read about.   
  
What intrigued him the most was her wounds. Her blood was not red, but silver, a metallic silver.   
  
He knelt down to pick her up with his one arm. He covered her with his tail as she began to stir.   
  
"You are safe," he whispered, trying not to startle her. Her eyes were amber, much like his own. Pure innocence filled them.   
  
"What is your name?" he asked. She slowly moved her lips but nothing came out. He watched slowly at each movement.   
  
"Fi?" he repeated her syllable as she mouthed it.   
  
"Oh?" he continued.   
  
"Nuh," she stopped as he said the last one.   
  
"Fiona?" she made a weak nod as she turned her gaze forward. Sesshomaru was amazed at the amount of trust she had in him.   
  
He headed back to his castle. He went into one of the bedroom where he laid her down. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a short sleeved white kimono with silver and baby blue designs.   
  
Fiona put the clothes on slowly without a word. She stayed sitting up on the bed as Sesshomaru walked to a vanity.   
  
"Can you stand?" he asked quietly. Fiona slowly stood and took a small step toward him before falling. Sesshomaru bent down and helped her up. He led her to a chair in front of a mirror. He grabbed a brush realizing how tangled her hair was. He slowly ran the brush through her hair being as gentle as he could possibly be.   
  
"You're the last?" Sesshomaru asked as he finished her hair. Fiona ducked her head as tears welled up in her eyes. She slowly stood as her knees trembled. Sesshomaru tried to help her to walk but she pushed him away. She limped her way to the bed where she laid face down soaking the pillow with silent tears.   
  
Sesshomaru felt a pain of guilt hit him. If she was indeed the last, he needed to show her as much respect as he himself would receive. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.   
  
"M'lady, why do you weep?"   
  
Fiona looked up at him. He felt more guilt as she laid her head back. He could see the fear in her eyes.   
  
"I assure you, there is nothing to fear."   
  
She lifted her head again as she sat up, a questioning look on her face, as if asking if he was serious. He nodded his head as she wiped away her tears with her wrist.   
  
"If you wish," he added, "you may live here in my castle. You will be protected at all times."   
  
Fiona nodded. Sesshomaru heard a small grumble. He stood and walked to the door. "I'll send someone with food for you." Fiona nodded again.   
  
Sesshomaru walked out closing the door behind him.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, who was that?" Rin asked curiously. Sesshomaru got an idea as he knelt down.   
  
"Rin, there is a girl in there I want you to talk to. She won't speak. Her name is Fiona." He cracked the door as Rin stepped in. Sesshomaru closed the door and listened.   
  
Rin walked quietly towards the bed. The room was dark and quiet.   
  
"Fiona-sama?" she whispered. The movement of a head quickly turning toward her startled her. She fell back and held in her scream. The figure bent forward lighting a candle. Rin let out a sigh of relief at the gentle expression on Fiona's face.   
  
Rin climbed onto the bed in front of Fiona.   
  
"Why don't you speak?"   
  
Fiona frowned and turned her head.   
  
"It is okay, Rin didn't speak for a few days when she met Sesshomaru-sama. Don't you have anything to say?"   
  
Fiona looked up at Rin.   
  
"Is there...a need to talk?" her voice was almost a whisper. Soft and gentle.   
  
"No, but it's nice to talk about things."   
  
Fiona blinked in confusion. "Things? Like what?"   
  
Rin looked up thinking. "Like...what's your favorite food?"   
  
Fiona jumped up. "Apples!"   
  
Rin smiled. "Rin likes apples too!"   
  
Fiona giggled realizing she had a new friend.   
  
"Do you want to talk to Sesshomaru-sama?"   
  
Fiona stopped and looked at the door. She frowned and turned away.   
  
"Okay," Rin said happily, "you don't have to. Do you want some apples? Rin will get some!"   
  
Fiona watched as the cheerful child ran out. Rin closed the door quietly. She turned around to look at Sesshomaru.   
  
"Fiona-sama is very shy," she said with a smile. Sesshomaru set a hand on her head.   
  
"Thank you," he dismissed her as she hopped down the hall on one foot singing softly.   
  
Sesshomaru turned back tot he door. He was about to open her door when he heard soft crying. He felt the pang come back as he set his hand on the edge of the door. He slid it open and walked in closing it.   
  
Fiona had her face in her knees.   
  
"M'lady," he called out. She shook her head.   
  
"Why are you so sad?" When she didn't answer he walked toward her. Her horn shimmered in the candle light. He reached a hand forward lightly touching it. Fiona sprung up letting out a shrill scream as her vision went negative a few times.   
  
As fast as she'd jumped up she collapsed back down. Sesshomaru blinked his eyes snapping out of the shock. He noticed a green glow around her horn.   
  
"What," he asked out, "was that?"   
  
He looked down at Fiona. She seemed to be in a daze or trance. Her eyes were half open but she wasn't moving except for her light breathing. He looked outside and noticed it was snowing again.   
  
He looked back down to Fiona.   
  
"What happened?" 


	3. Last Unicorn's Curse

*Hime - Princess   
neko youkai - cat demon   
Urusei - shut up   
Nani? - What?   
  
**

Eternal Snow  
Chapter Two  
Last Unicorn's Curse  


**  
  
Sesshomaru picked up Fiona with his one arm and walked to his study setting her down onto a futon. He grabbed the scroll he had been reading before. He had a hunch that this had to do with the curse. He searched for where he'd stopped:   
  
_...When safety is near, it will stop.   
  
Many years later, an evil demon who often manipulated the lives of others, placed another curse upon the unicorn demon. The most distinct feature of them, the horn, was the weapon. When it is touched, its victims pasts thoughts, memories, and actions transfer to the unicorn demon's mind. In other words, it's similar to mind reading... _  
  
He stopped as he turned back to Fiona. Her breathing was heavy and fast. She had just experienced over sixty years of a persons life in a split second. She knew his secrets, his feelings, his weaknesses; everything.   
  
Fiona's lips began moving without noise again. Tears formed in her eyes again. He kept his eye on her as she slowly began to talk.   
  
"Your life... so, sad. So... painful. Jealousy over your brother... hate for your enemy... and deep affection for the little girl who you look at as if she were your daughter."   
  
He had to strain his ears to hear her voice. It was almost a whisper. She spoke slowly, but clearly. Everything about her seemed to be innocent.   
  
"You've... felt love... once, toward a neko, *neko youkai, Kouran. It was... short. Not, not exactly romantic... you... didnt love her after... after the war... began."   
  
He felt anger rise up at the thought of those wrenched cats.   
  
"Are you finished?" he asked coldly. Fiona sat up leaning slightly forward. Her iridescent hair spilt over her shoulders. Her eyes trembled as the green glow on her spiraling horn grew. She suddenly fell over and held her left arm tightly and screamed.   
  
Soft though her voice was, her scream made his heart ache. He realized she was experiencing his past pain.   
  
He turned back to his scroll reading on. A few minutes later she had stopped. Rin cracked the door open with tears in her eyes. She walked over and dropped her kimono making a few apples fall.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama? What is wrong with Fiona-sama?"   
  
Sesshomaru set his scroll down and replaced it with an apple.   
  
"Se-"   
  
"*Urusei."   
  
He stood up and turned around.   
  
"I do not know what is wrong with Fiona *Hime."   
  
"Hi... me?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Fiona sat up slowly holding her arm still.   
  
"So much pain..." she whispered.   
  
Sesshomaru watched as she stood and limped toward him. AS she lost balance she turned her head so her cheek hit his chest not her horn. She began speaking in a language he didn't know. She placed her soft hand on his left shoulder as her tone quieted.   
  
She slowly stopped as a green glow emitted from under her hand. The next second the whole room flashed a bright green. Rin screamed and ducked her head.   
  
As quickly as it had come it was gone. Fiona fell limp as she slid to her knees. Sesshomaru took her into his arms before she hit the ground.   
  
"*Nani?" he asked himself while looking at his arm. The arm he'd lost. He looked back to Fiona as the glow left her horn. 


	4. Fiona no Zoutou

*Hime - Princess   
hai - yes   
ocarina - A clay flute origenated in South America, I have one of my own and I just thought I would be neat to put one in this story, and no it has nothing to do with Japan so don't go there thinking you'll find one.   
kokoro - heart   
  
**Rin's song - translation at the end of chapter   
  
**

Eternal Snow  
Chapter Three  
Fiona no Zoutou  
(Fiona's Gift)  


**  
  
"Fiona? Fiona?" she heard someone call her name out.   
  
"Fiona *Hime?"   
  
She slowly opened her eyes. All she saw was the canopy to her bed.   
  
"Fiona Hime?"   
  
She turned her head to the side.   
  
"Rin?" she whispered.   
  
"*Hai?" the little girl responded.   
  
Fiona tried to talk but found herself unable. She was barely able to move. Even so, she was able to feel. She cleared her throat for another attempt to talk.   
  
"What happened?" she whispered.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama got his arm back!" she whispered in an excited tone. Fiona smiled as she turned her gaze back up.   
  
"I don't remember... at least, not all of it."   
  
They turned their heads as the door opened.   
  
"Rin, leave," Sesshomaru ordered as he left the door open. Rin walked out and giggled a she closed the door.   
  
"How are you?" he asked quietly. Fiona only frowned and turned her head away.   
  
"You spoke before, why do you not now?"   
  
Fiona curled up under the covers as he took a seat next to her.   
  
"I assure you m'lady, I don't bite."   
  
Fiona let out a small giggle at the joke.   
  
"Hungry?" he asked as he opened a hidden door in the wall. He stood up out of his chiar.   
  
"Or perhaps you would rather bathe to get the stench of that awkaward blood off you. This is a passage that leads to an underground hot spring. You may go there."   
  
Fiona sat up and looked a little at the door. She turned to Sesshomaru.   
  
"If you're going to call me something my name is Fiona. Not Fiona Hime, not Fiona-sama, and not 'm'lady'!"   
  
"Ah, so you're not a mute?"   
  
Fiona slowly stood and limped to the door. "I'm not a mute, I never was. I just don't like to talk."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Fiona set her head against the wall.   
  
"I've... been alone. All my life. I'm not used to talking. My sounds different from wenced I last spoke. That is how little I talk."   
  
Sesshomaru closed the door after she'd gone a good distance into the tunnel.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
Sesshomaru was interrupted from his study as he heard a tune being played. It sounded like the song Rin often sung, only no words. He felt entranced by the music. Then he heard Rin singing along with the music.   
  
"**Yama no naka, mori no naka, kaze no naka, yume no naka. Sesshomaru-sama, toko nidu? Jaken-sama oshite naite. Matte shiwahito dide machi maseo. Sesshomaru-sama, omodorio."   
  
He looked into the castle garden to see Fiona sitting on a fallen log. Rin was in front of her. He watched as they sang the song again and again.   
  
"Fiona, can Rin learn how to play that?" Rin asked as she pointed to the strange instrument. Fiona giggled and played the song again. Rin put her arms out and began to sing as she slowly spun.   
  
Sesshomaru caught her scent as the wind blew. All of her cuts and bruises were gone. Her scent was that of wildflowers and honey.   
  
"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called out as she noticed his presence. Fiona stopped and looked up at him. Their eyes locked in a match to see who would break it first. Rin looked back and forth from Fiona to Sesshomaru.   
  
Fiona stepped forward into the early sunlight. Sesshomaru got a clear view of her figure. Her iridescent hair was mostly yellow and orange. There was some green and a little blue and purple.   
  
His eyes wondered to her hands which held the strange instrument.   
  
"What is that?" he asked. Fiona lifted it and played a short tune.   
  
"An *ocarina."   
  
"Where did you get it?"   
  
"My home," she answered as she turned around.   
  
"Which is where?"   
  
She began walking into the woods. Her hair faded to an iridescent purple as she walked into the shade.   
  
_Her hair is so beautiful..._   
  
Sesshomaru felt himself step forward to follow her. He felt as though he were under a trance. She turned her head to glance at him. As her hair swerved over her shoulder he felt a blush come onto his emotionless face, something he hadn't done in years.   
  
"Fio-"   
  
She turned back around and continued walking.   
  
_Gods she's beautiful..._   
  
He lost track of time as he followed her. Fiona reached into her kimono puling out the ocarina and began to play a forest song. Sesshomaru felt like he was under a spell. An ancient spell called love.   
  
Fiona finished the song and put her ocarina away. Sesshomaru stopped as she did. He watched her kneel down to pick up a tree seed. It glowed a dark green. She whispered something as a green plant sprouted from it. She let go of it as it slowly fell to the ground. She said another word in the strange language as she extended her arms. More of the green aura emitted from the tips of her fingers.   
  
Sesshomaru watched in awe as the seed took root and formed into a small tree.   
  
"How-"   
  
"Life," she whispered, "I gave it life."   
  
She tuned back around and continued walking. Sesshomaru followed.   
  
They soon made it to an old cottage. Old but well built. To Sesshomaru, it looked like something out of a fairytale.   
  
"This-"   
  
"Is my home."   
  
How does she keep finishing me off?   
  
She turned around and signaled for him to follow. He walked into the small house and looked around. One word could perfectly describe it, enchanting.   
  
"My gift," she began as she walked in, "is to heal things. You need healing as well."   
  
"I have my lost arm. I need no more healing."   
  
Fiona stepped closer to him. "Sometimes, when people are hurt, they hide it, eventually forget about it."   
  
"I don't understand."   
  
Sesshomaru backed up almost tripping in the process as Fiona took another step forward.   
  
"Your heart."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Hai... *kokoro," she whispered taking another step forward. "Your heart is what needs healing."   
  
She took a few more steps forward and gently extended her arms pushing him back. He expended to hit the floor but instead sat into a wooden chair.   
  
"What do you mean?" he felt his heart begin t beat faster. Fiona moved forward lacing herself in his lap. He tried his best to hide the blush from his face as she placed her hands on his shoulders and moved forward. When their faces were only a breathe away she stopped.   
  
"Let me heal your heart."   
  
Sesshomaru felt a cold wall break when her lips touched his own. And he knew, she had penetrated his emotionless barrier and worked her way into his heart.   
  
A faint whine escaped his throat as she pulled away but was silenced as she kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she caressed his lips with her own.   
  
**BOOM**   
  
Fiona jumped as a tree fell. They heard another crackle and snap as another fell.   
  
"Wh-what's that?" Fiona asked. They heard a strange roar from a demon in the forest. Fiona whined and hid her face into Sesshomaru's hakama.   
  
"Th-they're back!" she nearly screamed.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"The demons, the demons that are after me."   
  
Sesshomaru stood and pulled Fiona close with one arm while grabbing the hilt of Toukijin with the other.   
  
"No harm shall come to you. I won't allow it."   
  
Fiona literally clung onto his clothes in fear. Sesshomaru pushed the door open slightly to peer outside. He gasped and closed it leaving only a small crack.   
  
"What is he doing here?! Of all times!"   
  
"Who?" Fiona asked as she peeked out the crack.   
  
"Isn't that...your brother?"   
  
  
Rin's Song:   
  
In the mountain, in the forest, in the wind, in a dream. Sesshomaru-sama, where are you? With an allie like Jaken-sama. I will wait alone until you come. Sesshomaru-sama, please return. 


	5. Peace

Kaze no Kizu - Wound of Wind   
Damade - Silence   
Nani? - What?   
Naze? - Why?   
Matte - Wait   
Oi - Hey   
  
**

Eternal Snow  
Chapter Four  
Peace 

**  
  
"Fiona, get back," Sesshomaru whispered. Fiona moved behind him.   
  
"What's going to happen?" she whined out. Sesshomaru looked over to Fiona's fearful face then back to the door.   
  
"I'm going to do something I should've done a long time ago."   
  
Sesshomaru pushed Fiona back a little and stepped out.   
  
"Will you just die?!" Inu Yasha screamed as he slashed threw the oncoming demons only to have more pop out.   
  
"Kaze no Kizu!"   
  
Sesshomaru watched as more emerged from the forest.   
  
"Where be the unicorn? You protect it, do you not?"   
  
"Will you demons shut up?! I don't protect anyone!"   
  
"Sit!"   
  
**BAM**   
  
"Damnit, woman! Do you have to use this stupid rosary during a battle?!"   
  
"Idiot! You said you'd protect me!"   
  
"I **do** ya' cretin! Now get away and let me!"   
  
"But you **just** said you don't protect anyone-"   
  
**"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!"**   
  
Inu Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga into the air. He heard a laugh and turned around.   
  
"Se-Sesshomaru?!" He spun around blocking any possible attacks. The demons began mumbling again before they started to shout.   
  
"Where be the unicorn?"   
  
"We must kill the protector to find the young filly!"   
  
"Damade," Sesshomaru said quietly. "I am the protector of the young unicorn girl."   
  
All the demons gasped and back up. "The Demon Lord himself has taken the job of protecting her! We mustn't attempt her capture or we shall surely loose our lives! Retreat!!"   
  
"What the hell...?" Inu Yasha spoke. He turned back to Sesshomaru.   
  
"I want answers! First of all, what the hell were they looking for?!"   
  
"The unicorn."   
  
"That's my other one, who or what is this unicorn?"   
  
"The one they are after, the last unicorn demon."   
  
"Nani, matte... why aren't you threatening me? Normally you'd want to take my sword or destroy me."   
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes as a gentle breeze blew throwing his silver hair around him.   
  
"I do not need to kill you."   
  
"Nani? Na-naze?"   
  
"I do not wish it."   
  
Inu Yasha stared dumbfounded. Sesshomaru didn't want to kill him; he didn't want his blade?   
  
"Fiona," Sesshomaru called lifting his head and opening his eyes.   
  
"Who?" Inu Yasha asked as he sheathed his sword. Sesshomaru was obviously not a threat.   
  
"You may come meet my little brother."   
  
Inu Yasha nearly fell.   
  
_L-little brother...? Why I outta..._   
  
He stopped as he saw movement. He turned his gaze to the cottage and lost his breathe at the site of the beautiful demon girl.   
  
Fiona slowly strode over to Sesshomaru hiding behind him.   
  
"He frightens me," she whispered. Sesshomaru placed his hand on hers. Inu Yasha gasped noticing something he hadn't before.   
  
"Na-na-na-na-na-nani?!?! T-two arms?! How the hell-..."   
  
"This is Fiona. The one they were after, the unicorn. She is also the one who revived my arm. Fiona, this is my brother, Inu Yasha."   
  
"Oi, why are you being so, so... _nice_?" Inu Yasha asked with a confused expression.   
  
"I have no desire to kill you, Inu Yasha. It would be a complete waste of my precious time.   
  
Inu Yasha watched as Sesshomaru took Fiona's hand and pulled her in front of him.   
  
"Come, Fiona, let us be on our way.   
  
Inu Yasha growled.   
  
"H-how can you just blow me of?! Hey! I'm talking to-"   
  
"Inu Yasha."   
  
"No-nonda?"   
  
"Leave us be and go on with your own beautiful young lady."   
  
Kagome spun around putting her hands on her pink face.   
  
"Oh, how flattering! Y-you think I'm beautiful?!"   
  
"Kagome!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
"How can you take **HIS** side?!"   
  
"Hey, at least _he_ can compliment a girl!" 


	6. Lost in a River

**

Eternal Snow  
Chapter Five  
Lost in a River 

**  
  
"Kagome, again, tell me **WHY** we're doing this?!" Inu Yasha almost screamed.   
  
"Shh!!! They'll hear us!"   
  
"Yeah, what Rin said," Kagome agreed.   
  
"How can you agree with a little six-"   
  
"Seven!"   
  
"Okay... seven-year old!?!?"   
  
"Hush!" Kagome and Rin said in unison.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
"Fiona?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"...are you happy?"   
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"Well, I feel like I'm keeping you here for my own desire. I... I don't want to keep you here against your will."   
  
Fiona giggled. "Sesshomaru, I don't know what it is, but whenever you're worried you make me laugh."   
  
"Oh?" Sesshomaru smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "And what about this?" he asked lightly stroking his claws over her stomach. Fiona burst out laughing as she squirmed to get away.   
  
"St-st-sto-stop! Th-that t-tickles!"   
  
"Ticklish are we?"   
  
Fiona fell into a giggle fit.   
  
"St-stop! Please!" she laughed out.   
  
Fiona began gasping for air. "I... can't... breathe!!"   
  
Sesshomaru stopped as she fell limp onto him. Fiona let out a small giggle.   
  
"I've never... laughed... so much," she whispered.   
  
She giggled again as she nuzzled her horn against his neck.   
  
"I'm thirsty," she whined.   
  
"Well that was a quick change of subject," Sesshomaru mused as he stood. Fiona giggled as she followed him to a small stream.   
  
"Ah! So refreshing!" she said as she took another sip from the water in her cupped hands. Sesshomaru leaned back against a tree while watching her. It was a bright warm autumn day. He didn't see how anything could go wrong. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of water hitting the small pebbles and rocks. He listened to the chirp of the birds and buzzing of the bugs.   
  
"Sesshomaru?"   
  
His eyes snapped open, "Yes?"   
  
"Oh, nothing. I just thought you were asleep, that's all."   
  
"Hm," he closed his eyes to rest a bit more. He caught a strange scent. It was watery...   
  
"Fiona!" he sprang up just as the evil water sprite grabbed her wrists. She screamed as she was pulled into the cool water.   
  
"Se-!" she screamed as best she could every time her head rose above the water. Five more sprites grabbed and pulled her down stream faster than Sesshomaru could go. When he came to a fork in the stream, and the water had washed her scent away, he nearly lost all hope.   
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out.   
  
"Sesshomaru, what happened? We heard screaming and-" Inu Yasha's words didn't enter Sesshomaru's mind as he fell to his knees with shock all over his face.   
  
"Sh-she's gone... just like that... she's gone..." 


End file.
